Gêmeos marotos
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Caike e Cody, da família Princetown que foi toda Sonserina, chegam em Hogwarts e entram para a Grifinória. Mas logo todos perceberão através deles que o "jeito maroto" de quebrar as regras não morreu. GinaXOC LunaXOC
1. Gêmeos Princetown

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Gêmeos marotos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Família Princetown. Essa família era considerada uma das mais poderosas e privilegiadas no mundo dos bruxos. Sem falar no grande conhecimento sobre etiqueta e preconceito contra os "sangue-ruins".

Mas duas pessoas dessa família eram contra essas duas "regras": os gêmeos Caike e Cody Princetown.

**Gêmeos: ***sorrisos megawatt* Somos nós!

Os dois faziam tudo juntos, e usavam as mesmas roupas: blusas vermelhas com um "C" branco estampado, bermudões pretos e tênis vermelho e preto. Mas apesar de ambos terem os olhos azuis e cabelos nos ombros arrepiados pra frente, Caike era moreno e Cody era loiro.

No dia que completaram 11 anos, receberam a famosa carta de Hogwarts, convidando-os a se juntarem ao colégio.

**Caike: ***empolgado* Nossa! Imagina o que a gente vai aprontar por lá!

**Cody:** *igualmente empolgado* Eu que o diga! Vamos contar aos nossos pais!

Os dois correram até os pais e mostraram as cartas de Hogwarts. No começo, eles ficaram meio receosos em deixarem os gêmeos irem para Hogwarts, por serem as "ovelhas negras" da famíla como todos os Princetowns os chamavam. Mas no final, Caike o Cody os covenceram.

No dia seguinte, os gêmeos foram sozinhos ao beco diagonal comprar seu material da carta. Não tiveram problemas para acharem o local onde comprar cada coisa, pois haviam acompanhado sua irmã mais velha no ano passado, que foi para Beauxbatons.

Após fazerem isso e se despedirem de seus pais, os dois garotos vão para o Expresso Hogwarts, pegando um dos últimos compartimentos vazios.

**Caike:** *comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores* Em qual casa você gostaria de ir, Cody?

**Cody:** *refletindo* Eu não sei! Não conheço as casas muito bem! Só sei que todos os Princetown foram para a Sonserina com orgulho!

**Caike:** *sorriso maroto* Então, com certeza, não é pra Sonserina que nós iremos! Sendo as "ovelhas negras" da família, parar na Sonserina só com 5% de chance!

**Cody:** *sério* Sei! Me dá um feijãozinho com sabor de cera de ouvido?

**Caike:** *sorriso amarelo* Acho que comi todos com esse sabor!

**Cody:** *veia na testa* Então me dá qualquer um!

Após comerem os feijõezinhos, os dois perceberam que estavam chegando em Hogwarts e trocaram de roupa.

**Os dois:** *confiantes* Prepare-se Hogwarts! Os gêmeos Princetown estão chegando!


	2. Bem vindos à Grifinória

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Os gêmeos Princetown não entraram em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que Harry Potter, então não seriam colegas dele. Mas de qualquer modo, tiveram seus "contatos" com ele.

Pra começar, entraram no colégio junto com os outros alunos do primeiro ano e esperaram serem chamados.

**Voz:** *atrás deles* Ora, ora, quem diria! Então finalmente eu conheço os futuros bruxos da família Princetown! Vocês não aparentam ser bons!

Os gêmeos se viraram, curiosos, e viram Draco Malfoy sentado na mesa da Sonserina.

**Caike: ***forçando a memória* Você não é da família Malfoy?

**Draco: ***sorriso de canto* Vejo que conhecem a minha família! Meu nome é Draco Malfoy!

**Cody:** *sério* Sou Cody Princetown, e ele é o meu irmão Caike! O que quis dizer com "vocês não aparentam ser bons"?

**Draco:** Conhecendo sua família, conheço vocês! E sei que vocês são as "ovelhas negras" dos Princetowns! Bom, só olhar pros cabelos de vocês pra perceber!

**Caike:** *mexendo no cabelo* _Qual é o problema com o meu cabelo?_

**Cody:** *irritado* _Agora é pessoal: eu não vou pra Sonserina de jeito nenhum! _

**Minerva:** *lendo a lista* Cody Princetown!

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, Cody deu um passo a frente e sentou-se num banquinho, antes do chapéu selecionador ser colocado em sua cabeça.

**Chapéu:** *surpreso* Hum... muitos Princetowns já passaram por mim e eu sempre os mandava para a Sonserina! Mas com você, eu estou em dúvida!

**Cody:** *implorando* _Por favor, não me manda pra Sonserina!_

**Chapéu: **Ah, já sei! GRIFINÓRIA!!!

Aliviado, Cody sentou-se junto com os Grifinórios, enquanto eles aplaudiam. Depois de alguns alunos, Caike foi chamado.

**Chapéu:** Igualzinho ao irmão-gêmeo, então terá o mesmo destino: GRIFINÓRIA!!!

Novamente os aplausos da Grifinória foram ouvidos, enquanto Caike se sentava ao lado de seu irmão. Mas este não reparou, pois estava um pouco... estranho.

**Caike:** *berrando no ouvido* CODY, QUER PARAR DE SONHAR ACORDADO?!

**Cody:** *sem ligar para o grito do irmão* Não posso! Ela é tão linda...

**Caike:** *confuso* Quem?

Cody apontou Gina Weasley, que conversava animadamente com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

**Caike:** *emburrado* Fala sério!

**Cody:** *olhar bobão* _Acho que vou falar com ela amanhã, no intervalo!_


	3. Cody se apaixona por Gina Weasley

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Após o jantar, todos os alunos foram para suas respectivas casas. Foi no Salão comunal da Grifinória que Caike e Cody conheceram Harry e Rony, sentando-se num sofá pra conversarem.

**Rony:** *surpreso* O sobrenome de vocês é Princetown?! Até onde eu sei, a família Princetown pertenceu sempre à Sonserina e à nobreza!

**Caike:** *sorriso* De fato, isso é verdade! Mas nós não somos como o resto da família, nobres e preconceituosos! E eles concordam com isso!

**Cody:** *apontando Harry* Você não é Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu? Li sobre você no Profeta Diário!

**Harry:** Sou eu mesmo!

**Caike:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Nunca ouvi falar! Acho que é porque não leio nada!

Mas Cody logo saiu do assunto e ficou pensando em outras coisas. Mais precisamente, numa certa ruiva.

**Rony:** *notando o olhar bobão de Cody* Caike, o que seu irmão tem?

**Caike:** *entediado* Está apaixonado por uma garota que entrou em Hogwarts esse ano, junto conosco!

**Harry:** *curioso* Qual é o nome dela?

**Caike:** *tentando se lembrar* Acho que Gina Weasley!

**Rony:** *surpreso* Mas essa é a minha irmã-caçula! Seu irmão se apaixonou pela minha irmã-caçula?!

**Cody:** *sonhador* Ela é linda! Caike, amanhã você vem comigo conhecê-la?

**Caike:** *indignado* Você ficou louco?! Eu não! A última coisa que eu quero é me envolver com mulheres!

**Cody:** *sério* Tá certo, seu gay! Você ganhou!

**Caike:** *irritado* JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU GAY!

**Harry:** *cochichando pro Rony* Acho melhor não nos metermos!

**Rony:** *cochichando de volta* Concordo!

Os dois saíram dali na ponta dos pés e foram pro dormitório, deixando os gêmeos discutirem em paz.

Na manhã seguinte, era primeiro dia de aula, mas Caike ainda tentava fazer Cody soltar a perna da cama.

**Cody:** *desesperado* CAIKE, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! EU NÃO TENHO CORAGEM PRA ENCARÁ-LA DE FRENTE!

**Caike:** *puxando-o pela perna* Pára de bancar o covarde e solta a perna da cama que ela não merece isso!

Como era de se esperar, chegaram 15 minutos atrasados na aula da Professora Minerva e ela tirou 10 pontos de cada um. Mas sentaram-se em seus lugares pra aula começar.

No intervalo, Cody correu para alcançar Gina, ou melhor, Caike o empurrou na direção dela. Cody esbarrou em Gina e os dois caíram no chão.

**Cody:** *nervoso* Me... me desculpe!

**Gina:** *levantando do chão* Não foi nada! Quer ajuda?

Ela lhe estendeu a mão e o ajudou a ficar de pé.

**Gina:** *notando as roupas de Cody* Vejo que somos da mesma casa e ano! Como se chama?

**Cody:** *gaguejando* Co... Cody Princetown!

**Gina:** *sorrindo* Prazer, sou Ginevra Weasley, mas todos me chamam de Gina! Bom, a gente se vê!

Ela se despediu e foi para o refeitório, antes de Caike se aproximar do irmão.

**Caike:** *dando um tapinha nas costas* É isso aí, Cody! Foi um belo começo!

**Cody:** *ruborizado* É... é mesmo?

**Caike: **Sim, apesar da mancada no início do dia! Vem, vamos almoçar!

Os dois foram juntos para o refeitório.


	4. Aparatando e beijando

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No refeitório, Cody não "tirava" a cara de bobo.

**Harry:** *falando com Caike* Então agora a Gina sabe que ele existe?

**Caike:** *rindo* Pois é! Mas ele já começou a pagar mico logo esta manhã, e por isso nos atrazamos pra aula!

**Rony:** *avisando* Ei rapazes, o correio chegou!

As corujas foram entrando, e uma das cartas foi para Caike.

**Cody:** *percebendo* Que carta é essa, mano?

**Caike:** *lendo* Minha mãe quer que eu leve pra ela um remédio trouxa que ela colocou no meio das minhas roupas por engano! E quer que eu o leve à noite! Como é que eu vou fazer isso?

**Cody:** *tranquilo* É só aparatar, ora!

**Caike:** *espantado* Você ficou louco?! Não podemos aparatar dentro de Hogwarts como fazíamos em casa!

**Cody:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Não era você que sempre falava em quebrar as regras?

**Caike:** *refletindo* É... tem razão! Eu vou procurar o tal remédio!

Caike saiu do refeitório e foi procurar o remédio.

**Rony:** *surpreso* Vocês aparatavam dentro de casa?!

**Cody:** *sorriso* Pois é! Nosso pai nos mostrou essa magia quando tínhamos 5 anos, e um dia, pegamos a varinha dele e tentamos fazer o mesmo! Logo ficamos craques em aparatar!

**Hermione:** *juntando-se à eles* Oi meninos! Quem é esse garoto?

**Harry:** *apresentando* Ele é o Cody, nosso amigo do primeiro ano! Cody, essa é a Hermione!

**Hermione e Cody:** *apertando as mãos* Muito prazer!

À meia-noite, no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, Caike havia achado o remédio e estava se preparando para desaparatar do dormitório.

**Caike:** *pegando a varinha* Espero não ficar enjoado de novo!

Ele desaparatou sem problemas dali e aparatou em casa. Após receber reclamações de sua mãe por ser jovem demais para aparatar, entregou o remédio.

Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Gina lia um livro de romance Veela, já que estava sem sono.

**Gina:** *interessada* _Será que essas coisas acontecem de verdade?_

Quanto ao Caike, ele aparatou de volta pra Hogwarts após entregar o remédio. Mas cometeu um erro e, em vez de aparatar no dormitório, aparatou no salão comunal da Grifinória, dando um susto em Gina.

**Gina:** *em pânico* AAAAAHHHHH...

**Caike:** *cobrindo a boca de Gina* Quer parar de gritar?! Vai acordar a Grifinória toda!

Mesmo que não pudesse gritar porque Caike tapava sua boca, Gina não parava de se debater, e Caike não poderia segurá-la pra sempre.

**Caike:** *engolindo em seco* _Eu vou me arrepender por isso!_

O único jeito que ele achou pra acalmá-la foi beijando-a nos lábios, o que assustou a garota.

**Gina:** *olhos arregalados* _Mas o que ele... está fazendo?! _Hum...

O gemido saiu quando Caike a segurou pela cintura, e levou um susto quando sentiu Gina rodeando seu pescoço.

**Caike:** *arregalando os olhos* _Ela... está gostando?!_

Não era essa a reação que Caike esperava. Sem ser grosseiro, ele a soltou e desaparatou dali, bem diante dos olhos de Gina.

**Gina:** *vermelha* _Caike Princetown?!_

No dormitório masculino, Caike estava sentado no chão, em choque pelo que havia acontecido.

**Caike:** *querendo arrancar os cabelos* _Cody nunca vai me perdoar se descobrir o que aconteceu!_


	5. Caike se apaixona por Luna Lovegood

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Por causa do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, Caike nem foi pra aula: ficou a manhã toda escondido no banheiro da Murta que geme.

É claro que seu irmão estranhou, e na hora do almoço, perguntou à Harry e Rony se haviam visto Caike.

**Harry:** *confuso* Não vimos, não! Eu até estranhei que ele não apareceu nem pra almoçar!

**Rony:** *com tédio* Deve estar quebrando as regras novamente!

**Cody:** *surpreso* É... deve ser! Bom, deixa pra lá!

**Gina:** *conversando com Hermione* Adivinha só, Hermione: encontrei o garoto dos meus sonhos ontem!

Cody ouviu o que Gina havia dito e ficou curioso: sobre quem ela estava falando? Usando sua varinha, fez uma magia pra escutar a conversa delas, mesmo sabendo que poderia ganhar fama de xereta.

**Hermione:** *curiosa* É mesmo? E como é o garoto dos seus sonhos?

**Cody:** *coração acelerado* _Eu a conheci ontem! Será que ela está falando de mim?_

**Gina:** *descrevendo* Bom, além dele ser da Grifinória e do mesmo ano que eu...

**Cody:** *mordendo o lábio com força* _Ai, meu Deus!_

**Gina:** ...tem os olhos azuis e é incrivelmente lindo!

**Hermione:** Qual é o sobrenome dele?

**Gina:** Princetown!

Dessa vez, Cody ficou com o rosto vermelho e até quis gritar de felicidade, mas não fez isso pra evitar chamar a atenção.

**Rony:** *notando a cara vermelha dele* Ih, será que dá pra ter um Cody novo? Acho que esse aqui tá com defeito!

**Harry:** *rindo* É bem possível que seja isso!

**Hermione:** *lembrando-se de repente* Ah Gina, você não me disse sobre o cabelo dele!

**Gina:** Ah, é mesmo! Os cabelos dele são negros como o Ébano, lindos!

**Cody:** *em choque* _Não pode ser!_

Bruscamente, ele levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo do refeitório, sem olhar pra ninguém. Até as meninas notaram.

**Hermione:** *preocupada* O que será que aconteceu com o Cody?

**Gina:** *surpresa* Não faço ideia! Vai ver os meninos disseram alguma coisa que ele não gostou!

No banheiro da Murta, Caike continuava lá, comendo um sanduíche extra do café que pegou escondido.

**Voz:** Está fugindo de alguém ou entrou no banheiro errado?

Caike olhou para o lado e notou que havia uma garota lavando as mãos na pia, de costas pra ele. Este levantou-se do chão e tirou a poeira de sua roupa.

**Caike:** *notando as roupas dela* _Ela deve ser da Corvinal!_ Ahn... as duas coisas!

**Garota:** Sei! Como se chama?

**Caike:** Caike Princetown!

**Garota:** *virando-se pra ele e ficando frente a frente* Sou Luna Lovegood, do primeiro ano da Corvinal!

**Caike:** *coração acelerado* Ah... prazer! _Uau, ela é a garota mais linda que eu já vi!_


	6. Pedindo o mapa do maroto emprestado

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

À noite, no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony souberam o que aconteceu.

**Harry:** *chateado* Coitado do Cody! Se apaixona pela Gina e descobre que ela gosta de outro!

**Rony:** *igualmente chateado* Pois é! Pena que ele não quis nos dizer de quem se trata!

**Caike:** *entrando no local com um olhar sonhador* Ai amigos, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

**Harry:** *surpreso* Aconteceu alguma coisa, Caike? Não o vimos o dia todo!

**Caike:** *inventando uma desculpa* Eu... cabulei as aulas e... fui à floresta proibida!

**Rony:** *aliviado* Pelo menos você está bem, que alívio! E por que disse que é o dia mais feliz da sua vida?

**Caike: ***olhar sonhador* Eu me apaixonei por uma linda garota!

**Cody:** *aparecendo assustado na porta que dava pros quartos* Você disse que se apaixonou?!

**Caike:** *surpreso* Disse! Por quê?

**Cody:** *chacoalhando o irmão* Quem é ela, Caike?! Fala!

**Caike:** *sendo chacoalhado* Luuunaaa Looovegooood!!!

**Harry:** *confuso* O que? Eu não entendi nada!

**Caike:** *recompondo-se* Eu disse "Luna Lovegood"! É do primeiro ano da Corvinal!

**Cody:** *abrindo um sorriso* _Que alívio! Já que o Caike não está gostando da Gina, tenho uma chance!_

**Rony:** *surpreso* _O Cody parece bem melhor!_

**Cody:** *mudando de assunto* Ei Harry, você me empresta o mapa do maroto?

**Harry:** *confuso* Acho que sim... se me disser pra que precisa dele!

**Cody:** Sem problema! É que, na maioria das vezes, eu acordo durante a noite e vou fazer um lanche! Mas aqui em Hogwarts, é difícil! Me disseram que você tem um mapa de toda Hogwarts com esse nome, então tive essa ideia!

**Harry:** *avisando* Olha, seria mais fácil emprestar a capa de invisibilidade!

**Cody:** *tranquilo* Não é necessário! Eu posso aparatar e desaparatar caso corra o risco de ser visto!

**Harry:** Bom, se isso de "acordar e comer" acontece muitas vezes, pode pegar o meu mapa sempre que precisar! Desde que se lembre de devolvê-lo no dia seguinte!

Cody deu um sorriso megawatt, antes de voltar ao dormitório.

**Caike:** *sorriso maroto* _É a vez dele de quebrar as regras!_


	7. Quadrado amoroso

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Durante à noite, Cody acordou como previa, morrendo de fome.

**Cody:** *levantando da cama* _Tomara que tenha algo pra comer na cozinha!_

Após pegar o mapa de Harry, Cody foi em direção à cozinha. Felizmente, não foi pêgo, pois aparatava ou se escondia rápido.

**Cody:** *chegando à cozinha* Agora posso saciar minha fome!

No corredor, uma garota estava indo para o banheiro feminino. Essa garota era Luna Lovegood.

**Luna:** *séria* _Que hora pra precisar ir ao banheiro! Só espero que ninguém me pegue!_

Depois de comer o quanto queria, Cody preparou-se para voltar ao dormitório usando o mapa do maroto. Mas alguém que apareceu no mapa o deixou surpreso.

**Cody:** *ainda surpreso* _Luna Lovegood?! Se não me engano, é a garota por qual o Caike se interessou! Bom, se ela me ver, não será nenhum problema, não é monitora! Opa, ela vai virar o corredor!_

Quando Luna virou o corredor, aconteceu o que ela menos esperava: deu de cara com Cody, literalmente. Os dois até caíram no chão.

**Luna:** *levantando do chão* Não olha por onde anda, Caike? Ei, espera! Você não é o Caike!

**Cody:** *também levantando do chão* Claro que não! Sou irmão dele!

**Luna:** *vermelha* _Cody Princetown?! Uau, ele é mais bonito ao vivo! _Ah... desculpe, me confundi!

**Cody:** *bocejando* Bom, eu estou indo pro dormitório da Grifinória antes que me peguem! Até!

Ele saiu dali e foi para o dormitório.

**Luna:** *lembrando-se de algo* _Ih, esqueci de dizer meu nome! Bom, terei outra oportunidade!_

No dia seguinte, no dormitório dos gêmeos...

**Caike:** *puxando a coberta de Cody* Levanta daí, mano! Ou iremos nos atrazar!

**Cody:** *esfregando os olhos* Já estou indo!

**Caike:** *apontando* Que marca de beijo é essa no seu rosto?

**Cody:** *confuso* Marca de beijo?

Sem entender, Cody pegou um espelho de mão e notou uma marca em seu rosto: era marca de beijo feita com batom rosa.

**Cody:** *lembrando-se da noite passada* _Essa não! Quando esbarrei na Luna ontem à noite, ela deve ter me beijado na bochecha acidentalmente!_

**Caike:** *cansado de esperar* Eu já vou indo, Cody! Nos encontramos mais tarde!

Mais tarde, no final da hora do almoço, poucos não haviam terminado de comer. Entre esses "poucos", estavam Caike e duas alunas da Corvinal.

**Garota 1:** *espantada* O que?! Luna Lovegood te disse que se apaixonou por um grifinório?!

**Caike:** *surpreso* _Luna?! Quem será esse grifinório?_

**Garota 2:** Pois é! Ela disse que o nome era Cody Princetown!

**Caike:** *chocado* _Eu não acredito! Ei, espera! Será que aquela marca de beijo era da Luna?!_

Caike levantou-se e foi correndo pro salão comunal da Grifinória, batendo a porta.

**Cody:** *levando um susto* Credo, Caike! Não me assuste assim!

**Caike:** *olhar irritado* Eu vou te perguntar uma vez, e só uma vez: o que você tem que eu não tenho?

**Cody:** *pensando em voz alta* Bom, eu acho que só o cabelo loiro!

**Caike:** *explodindo* QUER DIZER QUE LUNA LOVEGOOD É APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ SÓ POR CAUSA DO SEU CABELO?!

**Cody:** *vermelho* Eu não sabia disso!

**Caike:** *girando os olhos* Isso explica de onde veio a marca de beijo! Deve ter sido da Luna, com certeza!

**Cody:** *ficando irritado* Ah é? E o que fez pra Gina Weasley se apaixonar por você? Beijou-a na boca?

**Caike:** *vermelho* Isso... foi um acidente! Ela ia gritar e acordar o dormitório todo, e foi a única coisa que pensei pra fazê-la ficar quieta!

**Cody:** *pegando a varinha* Vamos resolver isso como dois homens!

**Caike: ***fazendo o mesmo* Eu concordo! Sem dar nem pedir clemência!

Os dois estavam prontos pra jogar feitiços um no outro quando Harry e Rony apareceram para segurá-los. Após perguntarem o problema, logo ficaram sabendo de tudo.

**Harry:** *preocupado* _Que confusão: Cody ama Gina que ama Caike que ama Luna que ama o Cody, começando tudo de novo! Me pergunto como tudo vai terminar!_


	8. Início do baile de inverno

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

O tempo foi passando, e não foram só os gêmeos e as meninas que cresciam, mas também seus sentimentos uns pelos outros.

Até que, finalmente, chegou o terceiro ano.

Os gêmeos Princetown ainda eram amigos, apesar da rivalidade no amor, e viviam quebrando as regras pelo castelo.

Até que chegou o anúncio do baile de inverno.

**Cody: ***roendo as unhas no dormitório* Ai, meu Deus! Nunca pensei que ganharia fama de covarde!

**Harry:** *notando o nervosismo de Cody* Se esse nervosismo todo é por que não tem coragem de convidar a Gina pro baile, pode ficar tranquilo! Ela vai com o Neville!

**Cody: ***chateado* Puxa, que pena! Bom, eu poderia convidar a Luna!

**Caike: ***mostrando a varinha* Faça isso e ganhará como prêmio um "belo"_ Avada Kedrava _no meio da testa!

**Rony:** *olhos arregalados* Seria capaz de fazer isso?

**Caike: ***sorriso maroto* Não duvide da capacidade de um Princetown!

**Cody:** Por falar em convidar, quem vocês convidaram?

**Harry:** *suspirando* Eu tentei convidar a Cho, mas ela já tinha par! E o Rony falhou ao tentar convidar Fleur e até Hermione! Então vamos com as gêmeas Patil!

**Caike:** *suspirando* Pelo jeito, Cody e eu ficaremos sem par! Também não tive coragem pra convidar a Luna!

**Rony: ***surpreso* _Como eles tem coragem pra quebrar as regras e não tem pra convidar garotas pro baile de inverno?_

No dia do baile de inverno, Caike e Cody esperavam por Harry e Rony no salão comunal, mas outra pessoa apareceu nas escadas: Gina.

**Gina: ***notando-os* Olá rapazes! Belos trajes! Vocês estão lindos!

**Cody:** *envergonhado* Hê, hê, obrigado! Você também está linda, Gina!

**Gina:** *igualmente envergonhada* Obrigada! Bom, já vou indo!

Antes de sair do salão comunal, deu uma olhada rápida para Caike sem que ele percebesse.

**Gina:** *suspirando* _Pena que ele não me convidou!_

Após isso, foi embora.

**Caike:** *notando Harry e Rony* Já estava na hora! Aliás, "belo" traje, Rony!

**Rony:** *indignado* Eu não acredito! Até os trajes de vocês estão mais legais! Se alguém abrir a boca e disser que eu pareço a minha avó, eu arrebento!

**Cody:** *suando frio* Não diremos nada, é uma promessa!

Caike concordou, antes de irem para o salão.


	9. Apaixonada por dois

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Como Caike e Cody não tinham par, ficaram a maior parte do tempo na mesa do bufê.

**Cody:** *cutucando o Caike* Ei mano, a Luna está lá no canto do salão, sozinha! Por que não vai até ela e a chama pra dançar?

**Caike:** *sem jeito* Eu não sei, Cody! Ela gosta de você, não de mim!

**Cody:** *dando um tapa na testa* Faça o que quizer! Eu vou ao banheiro! Mas se eu fosse você, não perderia a oportunidade!

Cody saiu dali e foi ao banheiro, deixando Caike sozinho.

**Caike:** *decidido* _O Cody tem razão! Anda Caike, respira fundo e vá chamar a Luna pra dançar!_

Mas Caike não precisou ir até Luna, pois esta foi até ele.

**Luna:** *confusa* Oi Caike! Ué, seu irmão não estava aqui agora a pouco?

**Caike:** *respirando fundo* Ele... foi ao banheiro! Ahn... Luna... quer... dançar comigo?

**Luna:** *refletindo* _Talvez não seja uma boa ideia, já que a Gina gosta dele! Mas e daí? Somos só amigos mesmo!_ Claro, tudo bem!

Caike sorriu, enquanto pegava Luna pela mão e a levava para a pista de dança.

**Cody:** *sorriso maroto* Eu sabia que ele conseguiria!

**Voz:** *ao seu lado* Quem conseguiria o que?

**Cody:** *assustado* Gina?! _Essa não! Se ela ver o Caike e a Luna dançando, pode acontecer um "barraco" enorme! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! _Er... Gina, eu lembrei que tenho algo pra te mostrar! Vem comigo?

Antes que Gina respondesse, Cody a puxou pelo pulso pra fora do salão.

**Gina:** *sendo puxada* Cody, pra onde exatamente você está me levando?

**Cody:** *ganhando tempo* Você vai ver!

No salão, Caike e Luna dançavam uma música lenta, junto com vários outros casais.

**Luna:** *sorriso maroto* Onde aprendeu a dançar? Você dança muito bem, Caike!

**Caike:** *mais tranquilo* Isso não é nada demais pra nossa família! Todos os Princetowns aprendem a dançar desde cedo! Pra cada ocasião, sabe?

**Luna:** *aspirando o cheiro* _Hum... é a primeira vez que sinto cheiro de colônia masculina tão de perto! O cheiro é ótimo! Ei, o que está havendo comigo?!_

Ela sentia-se suada por dentro, e seu coração estava acelerado. Havia algo estranho com ela e não sabia dizer o que era.

**Caike:** *soltando-a, preocupado* Você tá bem, Luna?

**Luna:** *um pouco tonta* Acho que sim! Eu vou tomar um refrigerante!

Luna foi buscar um refrigerante, antes de se meter no banheiro feminino.

**Luna:** *tentando se acalmar* _Aquilo foi muito estranho! Parecia até que... eu estava me sentindo atraída por Caike! Será que... eu também gosto dele?_

Quanto à Gina e Cody, este a levou pro salão comunal da Grifinória, mas não mostrou nada à ela.

**Cody:** *fingindo* Eu... acho que esqueci o que ia te mostrar!

**Gina:** *suspirando* Bom, então eu já vou indo!

**Cody:** *segurando-a pelo pulso* Espera!

Ele a puxou de volta e a beijou nos lábios, abraçando-a pela cintura. Gina correspondeu o beijo, sem saber o porquê de estar fazendo isso.

Tanto que, quando o beijo foi interrompido, a ruiva estava muito assustada.

**Gina:** *com a mão na boca* Cody...

**Cody:** *pegando sua varinha* Me desculpe!

Ele desaparatou pra outro lugar, e Gina caiu de joelhos no chão.

**Gina:** *coração acelerado* Eu... não posso estar apaixonada por ele também!


	10. A ideia de Gina

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Agora era a vez de Gina e Luna ficarem preocupadas. As duas já eram amigas há muito tempo e sabiam tudo uma sobre a outra. Inclusive, por quem cada uma era apaixonada.

Mas como uma encararia a outra quando ambas gostam dos gêmeos Princetown ao mesmo tempo?

**Gina:** *tomando coragem* Luna, eu... preciso... de ajuda! _Grande, já comecei mal!_

**Luna: ***preocupada* Er... Gina... não sei se é uma boa ideia... conversarmos agora!

**Gina:** *jogando tudo pra fora* EU TÔ GOSTANDO DOS DOIS GÊMEOS PRINCETOWN!

**Luna: ***assustada* O que?! Você também?!

**Gina:** *confusa* O que quer dizer com "também"?

**Luna:** *corada de leve* Eu comecei a me sentir estranha em relação ao Caike após dançar com ele no Baile de inverno! E você, como começou a se interessar por Cody?

**Gina:** *vermelha* Eu... eu fui... fui beijada por ele na boca!

**Luna:** *chocada* Puxa! Você tem uma sorte danada! Foi beijada na boca pelos dois, e eu só dei um beijo na bochecha do Cody!

**Gina:** *perdendo a paciência* Pra mim já chega! Só tem um jeito de resolver isso!

**Luna:** *curiosa* Qual?

**Gina:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Verisaterum!

**Luna:** *olhos arregalados* COMO?!

**Gina:** *explicando* Nós gostamos deles, mas será que eles gostam de nós? O único jeito de saber é preparando uma poção Verisaterum!

**Luna:** *preocupada* Tem certeza? É muito mais fácil perguntar à eles!

**Gina:** *girando os olhos* Como se os homens confessassem assim, de cara, por quem são apaixonados!

**Luna:** Mas usar _Verisaterum _já é arriscado! E se descobrirem?

**Gina:** *despreocupada* Ninguém vai descobrir! E depois, se os gêmeos Princetown podem quebrar as regras, nós também podemos! Me encontre esta noite, ás 23 horas, na frente do salão comunal da Grifinória!

Gina foi embora antes que Luna respondesse.

**Luna:** *suspirando* _Não sei como ainda me meto nessas encrencas!_


	11. Pratica e funcionamento

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Como combinado, Luna se encontrou com Gina no salão comunal da Grifinória ás 23 horas.

**Luna: ***preocupada* Seja como for, espero que valha a pena! Deu um trabalhão pra convencer a mulher gorda a me deixar entrar aqui!

**Gina:** *girando os olhos* Tanto faz! Já estamos saíndo mesmo! Precisamos ir às masmorras pegar os ingredientes pra fazer a poção!

**Luna:** *apavorada* Às masmorras?! Se o Snape nos pega, estamos fritas!

**Gina: ***mostrando algo* Por isso pedi a capa do Harry emprestada! Mas tive que inventar uma mentira! E você não vai querer saber!

**Luna: ***suspirando* _Com uma amiga como a Gina, quem precisa das detenções do Snape?_

As duas saíram do salão comunal e foram para as masmorras, embaixo da capa de Harry. Apesar de terem visto Filch e os monitores, não tiveram problemas pra chegarem às masmorras.

**Luna: ***preocupada* Já pegou tudo que precisamos? Eu quero sair logo daqui! Snape pode nos pegar!

**Gina: ***carregando os ingredientes* Pronto, podemos ir!

As duas voltaram ao salão comunal, e durante toda a madrugada, trabalharam na poção Verisaterum.

**Luna: ***bocejando ás 5 horas da manhã* Depois desse trabalhão todo, merecíamos um 10 em poções! Pena que teremos que esperar um mês pra ela ficar totalmente pronta!

**Gina:** *chateada* Pois é! Vem, vou te acompanhar até o salão comunal da Corvinal!

Usando a capa de invisibilidade, Gina acompanhou Luna até a Corvinal, antes de voltar pra Grifinória e ir dormir.

Depois de um mês, a poção Verisaterum estava pronta. Mas havia um pequeno problema.

**Luna:** Como faremos pros gêmeos Princetown beberem a poção?

**Gina:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Faremos de um modo trouxa: os sequestraremos! Escute o meu plano!

Mais tarde, lá pelas 15 horas, os gêmeos Princetown andavam pelos corredores, rumo a Grifinória.

**Caike:** *curioso* Então pretende fazer testes pra batedor da Grifinória no ano que vem? Pois te desejo sorte!

**Cody:** Eu agradeço! Ei, o que é aquilo?

Cody apontou uma mesa com dois copos e uma jarra com algo que parecia um suco.

**Caike:** *confuso* Quem esqueceria uma jarra de suco aqui?

**Cody:** *enchendo um copo e provando levemente* Sei lá, mas é suco de laranja! Nosso favorito!

Com a resposta, os dois encheram os copos e beberam despreocupadamente. Mas 10 segundos depois, caíram inconscientes no chão.

Gina e Luna correram até eles e os ergueram do chão.

**Gina:** *notando o quanto eles tomaram* Não esperava que eles gostassem tanto de suco de laranja, mesmo com a poção do sono! Vai demorar umas 4 horas pra eles acordarem!

**Luna:** Acho que é tempo suficiente! Vamos!

Elas foram embora dali, carregando os rapazes.


	12. Tudo é revelado

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Como Gina havia dito, Caike e Cody acordaram 4 horas depois. Mas levaram um susto por estarem vendados e amarrados em duas cadeiras.

**Caike:** *assustado* O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos? E por que estamos vendados?

**Cody:** *igualmente assustado* Eu não sei, mas não pode ser pra uma coisa boa!

Se já estavam assustados antes, imagina quando sentiram mãos segurando-os pelo queixo e fazendo-os beberem a poção Verisaterum. Eram Gina e Luna, que tiraram as vendas deles depois que os dois engoliram as poções.

**Gina:** *respirando fundo* Está na hora de sabermos de quem eles gostam de verdade e acabar com nossas dúvidas!

**Luna: **Eu concordo! Mas vou fazer uma pergunta que nós sabemos a resposta pra ter certeza de que funciona! Rapazes, que feitiço proibido vocês sabem fazer sem problemas?

**Caike e Cody:** *em transe* Aparatar e Desaparatar!

**Gina:** *animada* Funciona!!! Vamos ao que interessa! Caike, quem é seu verdadeiro amor?

**Caike:** Luna Lovegood!

**Gina:** *chocada* A Gina?!

**Luna:** *vermelha* _Como não percebi antes?_ Ahm... e o seu, Cody?

**Cody:** Ginevra Weasley!

**Gina:** *vermelha* Percebeu uma coisa, Luna? Antes do Baile de Inverno, estávamos vivendo um quarteto amoroso com os meninos e nem sabíamos!

**Luna:** *sorrindo* Pelo menos, sabemos da verdade agora! O que você quer fazer?

**Gina:** *desamarrando-os* O que queríamos fazer há muito tempo e não sabíamos!

Após dizer isso, elas os beijaram na boca, com vontade. Mas levaram um susto ao senti-los retribuíndo o beijo. Quando acabaram, os rapazes sorriam pra elas.

**Caike: ***pro irmão* Achei que isso nunca aconteceria!

**Cody: ***rindo* Comigo, já aconteceu!

**Gina:** *olhos arregalados* Eles já voltaram ao normal?! Mas como isso aconteceu tão rápido?!

**Caike:** *tranquilo* Eu reconheci a mão da Luna quando ela me segurou pelo queixo, e pelo jeito, o Cody também reconheceu a mão da Gina!

**Luna:** *confusa* Isso não explica como se recuperaram tão rápido da poção Verisaterum!

**Cody:** Aprendemos a burlar essa poção no ano passado, então ela não nos afetou!

**Gina:** *chateada* Então vocês mentiram?

**Cody:** Claro que não! Eu te amo, Gina! E o Caike realmente ama a Luna!

**Luna:** *emocionada* Isso é tão doce! Você estava errada, Gina! Homens também confessam seus sentimentos!

Todos no ambiente sorriram, mas isso não acabou. Os quatro começaram a namorar, e também aprontar por Hogwarts.

Isso prova que o "jeito maroto" não morreu. Nem mesmo pra descobrir sentimentos.

FIM!!!


End file.
